A change in the pattern
by night sentinel
Summary: What if Rand's mother didn't die? Will it have an effect on the pattern? And how could this death be prevented and what is its price?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except perhaps the plot

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except perhaps the plot. The characters are all owned by Robert Jordan. Seriously, who will think I own the character anyway?

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning **

The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass, leaving memories that become legends. Legends fade to myth and even myth are long forgotten when the Age that gave it birth comes again. In one age, called the Third Age by some, an Age yet to come, an age long past a sharp cry was heard in a clearing near Westwood.

Mud covered Rand Al'thor's face as he lied facedown in the ground. He could feel the cool wind blowing through his bare back soothing his sore muscles. His father Tam still stood over the clearing, a wooden sword covered in cloth held in one hand.

"Stand up, lad. How long are you planning on lying there?" Tam's gruff voice said from above. "The enemy is not going to wait for you to get up."

With a supreme effort of will, Rand firmed his hold over his wooden sword and used it to prop himself up, only to find his feet unsteady and landing on his butt_. Blood and ashes ! _He could feel the blood rushing to cheeks and a glance to his father's face shows a very bland face.

Extending a hand to Rand, Tam said, "Well that is a nice recovery. I think that is all for today."

"I'll never be as good as you" Rand muttered as he was getting up.

"Easy there lad. You're swordsmanship is very good. All you need is some more experience. You might even beat me if you do that little trick of yours." And with those parting words Tam walked out of the clearing.

At the mention of the code, Rand felt the void forming in his head and at the corner light beckons to him. He almost touched it. _Almost. .._

He shook his head as if warding thoughts away and followed his father out of the clearing.

* * *

Kari Al'thor was just preparing supper. It was one of the few things that she could do to help her family. Her sickness is worsening as days go by, and her overprotective husband and son are set on confining her to the house until she gets better.

She was busily setting up the table and making sure it was in the right order that she hardly noticed the soft footfalls until it was too late.

"Light" she exclaimed as little Rand hugged her from behind. Turning around, they are almost face to face. Perhaps not so little anymore as he is almost as tall as she. But, he will always be little Rand- mama's little boy.

I pinched his cheeks and said "Little Rand, could you take the pot out of the fire while I set the table?"

Grumbling under his breath about being nearly 13 summers old, he took the pot out of the fire and began to put some broth in the plates.

"Where's Tam? " I asked.

"He's out securing the fences. He said he'll be back in a few minutes." Rand answered.

Tam did came after we set the plate and dinner proceeded as usual. They narrated the events of the day as usual so I won't feel left out. Rand seems to be doing excellently in his swordsmanship and the farm is doing well.

My gut feels uneasy though, Tam keeps sending me worried glances and Rand is a bit skittish. This is nothing new; Tam acts most of the time that I couldn't do anything while Rand seems to think that I'll disappear the moment he blinks. Sometimes, I would just like to box their ears…Men!

Fortunately, before I begin to act on my supposition, Rand cut my musing short. It seems to be storytelling time once again, "So what story do you want to hear today, Little Rand?" I asked teasingly. "Birgitte and Cain, or perhaps the exploits of Jair Fairstrider?"

I close my eyes, as I waited for the faint muttering that he is no longer a child anymore and the slightly louder mutterings for story that he wants to be told today. But, none came. Instead, he has a serious look on his eyes that has no right to be on a child's face.

"I'm going to Tar Valon."

"What?!" Tam and I simultaneously exclaimed from our respective corner of the room , Tam took long strides so that he is directly in front of Rand while I felt I was made of jelly.

"Explain." Tam barked.

"I'm going to see the yellow ajah on a way to cure Ma." Rand simply said.

"You're going to put yourself in danger!" I hissed. "There are many other ways for me to get cured and if not it's not required for you to go, your father could or even me, but not you!"

"It needs to be me. Light, Please understand." Rand pleaded desperately,

"I can't understand it because its madness." I exclaimed, "They could do that thing to you if they ever find out."

"I know. But, this needs to be done, Mother. I beg you."

There is utter silence for a minute. Sighing, Tam broke it and went straight to the backdoor. I, myself is surprised not because my only child is going to the most dangerous place for him but the fact that my gut tells me that I should let him. _Needs to be done. _The words echo in my head.

Tam promptly came back with a dusty box. He opened it and took out his heron marked blade. I thought he dispose of it long ago…

In a serious voice as if relieving something, Tam explained " I know that sometimes, there is something you need to do. I felt that way a long time ago. I know that I can't tie you here forever. But, take this sword as a means of protection. Where you will go you can't rely on your tricks. You've earned it."

Taking the sword reverently he made unintelligible gratitude. He put the sword on. It doesn't fit perfectly but I have a feeling that he will grow into it. He then turned to me, eyes still asking permission. _He really needs to do this. Perhaps he needs it more as much as I need the cure. _

"You need to do this. Just promise you'll come back after it is all over" I surprised myself by saying this in a steady voice and more surprise to the fact that I believe it.

He then hugged me and whispered, "Thanks Ma." He then let go and grinned ruefully commenting on he needs to come back to give the medicine to me. I could see Tam at the corner of my eyes with something glittering on his eyelash.

I then got up on my chair and began to pack for provisions as I pray silently for the light to protect him.

Author notes:

By the way, the diverting weave on the pattern happened long ago before this. I think I'll post it in a separate fic or put it as a prologue or maybe I'll just let you guys speculate on what happened…

Pls. Review!!


End file.
